Inevitable
by ZarlandOConnell
Summary: Tan inevitable como que Hermione y Fleur quieran compartir besos y caricias ¿y quien sabe si algo mas?


**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, ¿pero que le vamos a hacer si me encanta jugar con sus personajes?

**N/A: **Bueno a decir verdad este shot lo tenía escrito desde hace mas o menos un año y no es hasta relativamente hace poco que lo termine. Se lo dedico como siempre a May y no me cansaré de repetirlo, sin ella ninguno de mis fics sería posible. Y a Karla y Eli que me animaron a continuarlo

**Inevitable**

El viento acariciaba su pelo mientras ella se dejaba mecer por el ritmo de las olas. Se encontraba en el acantilado, cerca de la casa de Bill y Fleur, sentada escondida en sus pensamiento. Era 1 de marzo, cumpleaños de Ron lo que implicada fiesta llena de pelirrojos, pecas, cerveza de mantequilla, una veela y todos juntos en una misma casa.

Pero ella Hermione Granger, estaba sola cerca del acantilado sin celebrar nada, recordando sin duda que fácil era no decir nada y no tener que herir a la persona que quieres.

La verdad era que se cansaba a veces de fingir que todo iba bien, de sonreír como si nada, de entregarse cual muñeca sin vida se trata. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría ¿quién le podría decir que en unos meses las cosas estarían mejor? ¿Quién tenia el valor y la certeza para decirle que esto, como todo tiene su fin?

Tenía miedo y temblaba, no sabía que hacer su mente en esos instantes estaba prisionera del pánico, no quería perder a Ron pero ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que tuvieran una nueva discusión? Una discusión por una corbata. Y la verdad por delante, no recordaba en que momento su tono de voz fue más elevado rompiendo con la tranquilidad del hogar. Pero daba igual porque ahora no se siente arrepentida.

El cielo empezaba a sangrar mientras el sol se escondía por el horizonte. El viento cambió de olor, le trajo un perfume dulce, embriagador, afrodisíaco, cautivador y entre las sombras de los árboles apareció Fleur tan hermosa, tan etérea, tan frágil y delicada, con sus pómulos sutilmente sonrojados, con esa mirada cautivadora y esa tez blanca perfecta, con el cabello dorado acariciado por el viento. ¡Ay! ¿Quién fuera viento para deslizarse entre su pelo y rozar sus labios, conquistar su cuello y colonizar sus pechos, aspirar su aire y apretar su cuerpo contra el propio?

-Bonito _atagdeceg_.- Dice mientras se sienta al lado de la morena.

Se sienta con una delicadeza que asusta, parece que la tierra va a quitar las pequeñas piedras de su alrededor para que a Fleur no le molesten. Suelta dos cervezas de mantequilla en el suelo y le ofrece una a Hermione.

- Gracias- contesta.

La miraba, y claro que la miraba ¿cómo no mirar esa belleza francesa, esa muñeca de porcelana, esos ojos azules, esas manos tan delicadas, ese cuello elegante llamando a la tentación, esa clavícula marcada y sobre todo esa sonrisa que no desaparece?, a lo mejor entre tanta belleza tiene que ver con su abuela Silvie Delacour, con esa belleza veela incomparable a ninguna otra. Y Hermione se siente cohibida entre tanta belleza.

La verdad es que su relación con Fleur nunca fue buena, ella creía que Fleur era toda arrogancia y altanería. Y sinceramente nunca se intereso en conocerla. Era raro que Fleur saliera de la fiesta y encontrara a Hermione pero no dejaba de ser gratificante tener compañía.

-¿Vienes muy a menudo?- Hermione rompe el silencio

-A veces, el sonido de las olas me _tganquiliza_-respondió Fleur con ese acento...-_Venig_ aquí me _guecuegda_ a los _veganos_ con mi abuela Silvie en Barneville- concluye dedicándole una sonrisa mientras a ella se le para el corazón.

La rubia empieza a tararear una nana. Una nana callada que a Hermione le recuerda a sus padres. Saca la varita e intenta seguir la melodía con algunas chispas de luz, como las primeras estrellas que las iluminan.

La noche se cernía sobre ellas cuando Hermione sintió el cuerpo entumecido

-Fleur, creo que deberíamos volver- dice ella y se levanta. La rubia la imita pero no camina sino que le roza el brazo para llamar la atención, Hermione la siente mientras ella engancha su dedo índice -No sabía que tenías una piel tan suave- concluye la semi-veela. La morena la mira como si Fleur se lo hubiera mandado, Hermione se acerca y en ese momento se miran fijamente a los ojos. Entonces la rubia consigue apreciar de cerca a Hermione, se acerca un poco más tan cerca que nota la respiración de ella en su boca, y eso le gusta, claro que le gusta, le gusta besar y que la besen, le gustan los pelirrojos con pecas, con muchas pecas, le gusta dominar, llevar la voz cantante, le gusta despacio, disfrutar de las caricias, entregar con amor. Le gustan los chicos, pero Hermione es la excepción que rompe la regla. Y lo peor es que no sabe como controlar los impulsos de besarla y ahora mismo se está preguntando ¿Por qué demonios no la besa? Le entran ganas de besarla, de acariciar su cuerpo de dejar que los rizos castaños caigan por su cara haciéndole cosquillas, le gustaría perderse entre sus coloquios. Conocerla, conocer a la Hermione que sufre, la Hermione que ríe y no sólo la misma que le odiaba. Fleur a veces sueña con ella y de tanto soñar no sabe si lo que está pasando ahora es de verdad. Como un _Confundus_ regado en su cabeza. Como un millón de ideas, de fórmulas, de hechizos recorriendo su cerebro, como cuando aún eran estudiantes.

La joven veela desliza su mano recorriendo el cuello de Hermione mientras ella al borde de un infarto apoya la mano en su cintura. Fleur la besa y tiembla, pero no de miedo sino de placer y de alivio. Chocan sus labios entreabiertos una vez mas y Fleur recorre su boca con la lengua de Hermione suspira y cree que se va a morir de amor.

Y la verdad es que esta es una de las veces en las que te besan y tiemblas, una de las veces en las que con un beso se dice todo, una de las veces en las que cuando te apoyas en el cuello de tu amante después del beso, sigues temblando de placer porque es inevitable. Tan inevitable como que Hermione y Fleur quieran compartir besos y caricias ¿y quien sabe si algo mas? Ahora saben que quieren más, quieren experimentar y darse una oportunidad porque ¿quien se resiste a los ojos de Fleur? ¿Y a los labios de Hermione? La una es la debilidad de la otra y eso no hay quien lo dude. Fleur suspira por el color que tendrían las mañanas junto a Hermione, y Hermione se muere por el sabor de los últimos besos antes de dormir. Por eso se cogen de la mano y se dirigen a la casa y antes de entrar, Hermione besa a Fleur. La rubia la mira nerviosa, planteándose qué hacer. Tras esa puerta está la que iba a ser su familia, celebrando una fiesta. Mientras tanto, en ellas se celebraba una fiesta muy diferente. Una fiesta que sólo son capaces de dar dos corazones unidos. Dos almas que se juntan para volver a empezar.

Hazme un poco mas feliz y envíame un review (:


End file.
